


17: Data/Lore (Star Trek: TNG)

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2016 [17]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sibling Incest, Twincest, this one is pretty hot tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lore's been attracted to his little brother since the first time he saw him. He decides that he'll have his way with Data, whether Data wants to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	17: Data/Lore (Star Trek: TNG)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after 1x13 and before 4x03.

     Data turned down all of Lore's advances the last time he was on the ship. All twenty-seven of them. Lore is pretty frustrated, and while he's thinking of a way to get Data to finally give in, he thinks about just forcing him into it. _Well,_ he thinks, _he would give in once I started making him feel good. I could drug him, too. That would definitely make it easier. Mmm, this is gonna be hot._ With that, he gets up and walks to the food dispenser to get a bottle of wine.

* * *

* * *

     Lore waits three hours, eighteen minutes, and seventeen seconds for Data. When he hears the door open, he sighs in relief; Data's quarters are horribly boring. All that Data owns is books, books, and more books. When Data sees Lore, he gasps.

     "Hello, brother," Data greets. "What are you doing here? I thought you were-"

     "Dead? Yeah, whatever, I'll explain that another time." Data closes his mouth and nods.

     "Why are you here, brother?" Lore shrugs and stands. He walks over to his brother and takes one of Data's hands in his own.

     "I'm sorry for how I behaved when I last saw you, brother. I only want to make it up to you." Lore leads Data to the couch, sitting them both down. He pours to glasses of wine. He hands Data one of the glasses and picks up the other. He lifts his glass up and says, "To us." Data lifts his glass, and they clink together. Data takes a sip of the red substance. He instantly realizes that there's something amiss.

     "Gamma hydroxybutyric acid is not an ingredient in wine. Why is it in my glass?" Data asks his brother. Lore chuckles darkly.

     "Surprise, brother. You really thought I just wanted to be friendly?"

     "What is it that you want then?" Lore leans close to his brother's ear.

     "You," he whispers. "I've wanted to fuck that perky little ass of yours since the first time I saw you walk away from me. I've wanted your pretty lips wrapped around my cock since the first time I saw you talk. I've wanted your hands on me since the first time I saw you use your panel. Is that clear, brother?" Data nods slowly. He opens his mouth to say something, but Lore shushes him by placing his lips on Data's. He moans as soon as their lips touch, and his hands start exploring his brother's body. Data occasionally pushes Lore away weakly, protesting, but Data is weak in his current state. Lore thinks a wicked thought: _I should force him to jerk off for me._ As much as Lore would love to fuck his little brother, he thinks he'll get off on watching his brother forcibly masturbate. "Masturbate for me," Lore asserts.

     "I do not wan to, Lore. Please stop." Lore shakes his head. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

     "Because I want to. Now, masturbate for me. If you don't, I'll deactivate you and kill everyone on the ship." Data frowns and looks down. He takes his clothes off shamefully and stands in front of Lore. He puts his hand on his hard member and moves it up and down the shaft slowly. "If you don't want this, why were you already hard?"

     "I cannot control my body's function properly in this state. It was only responding the way it would have if this were a typical sexual encounter." Lore nods, crosses his arms, and leans back. Data fists his cock faster, trying to come and get it over with. He moves faster and faster until he's going faster than any human ever could.

     "Slow down, Data. You're going to hurt yourself," Lore warns. Data sobs and stills his hand altogether. He stays still for a moment and resumes, going slower this time. He moans and falls to his knees involuntarily.

     "Lore," he moans. His voice is a few octaves lower than it was the last time he spoke, and Lore licks his lips at the sound. He palms his prick gently through his pants, watching his little brother raptly. "Lore, please let me orgasm."

     "I want you to beg," Lore says. "Beg for it." Data whimpers, bites his lip, and fucks his hand.

     "Please, Lore, let me orgasm. I will do anything. All I want is to ejaculate." Lore rubs himself harder and sighs.

     "Almost, brother. Let go of your modesty program."

     "I cannot-"

     " _Do it,_ " Lore growls. Data might have found that arousing had he been his usual self. He moans and looks up into Lore's yellow eyes.

     "For fuck's sake, Lore, please let me come already. My balls are so fucking tight," Data pants. His voice is deep and tight. Lore crushes his lips against his brother's and nods.

     "Go ahead, Data. Come for me." Data gasps and stills his hand. Cold, golden cum shoots from his cock, and he sobs and thanks his brother through his orgasm. The older android pets his brother's hair through his orgasm. Data, once his orgasm finally ends, places his mouth over the bulge in Lore's pants. Lore is taken aback by this, and he lies back on the couch. Data sucks on the cloth covering the bulge, soaking it in biofluid. He pulls away and drags the waistband of his brother's pants down, revealing his dick. Data immediately swallows his brother's leaking cock, slobbering on it like a human would. Lore bucks his hips up into his little brother's mouth. He threads his fingers into Data's immaculate hair, messing it up. He takes control, moving the younger android's head up and down faster and faster. "Call me Daddy," Lore blurts.

     "Excuse me? Why?" Data asks.

     "Don't ask questions, slut. Just do it." Data grunts.

     "Please let me make you come, Daddy." Lore's breath hitches.

     "You don't have to ask. Actually, I'm going to fuck your mouth, slut." Lore stands and moves Data a little bit. He shoves his prick into Data's mouth and fucks him as fast as he can. Data moans around his brother's cock. Lore yells, "Fuck, you feel so good, brother," as he comes. Data swallows his brother's biofluid and stands up again. He almost falls over, so Lore sits them back down. "I knew you'd enjoy it once we got started."


End file.
